chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Arven92
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Chakra, Battle of the Titans Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Is there anything I can help to improve this page? Haru272 12:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I regret nothing! OH YOU PATI XDDD That's one epic snow effect XD Arven92 (talk) 15:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC)Arven92 Haha! Should have done that erlier when snow was still on the ground. PatiLee (talk) 09:18, March 8, 2013 (UTC) XD That's okay :D Also, I see you're making this awesome Wikia.css page with the coolest templates EVAR! :D That's so awesome! xD Arven92 (talk) 12:07, March 8, 2013 (UTC)Arven92 I'm gonna use tem to take over Teh Wurld! PatiLee (talk) 19:41, March 8, 2013 (UTC) HOHO, I was SURE about that! XD Arven92 (talk) 21:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC)Arven92 I know... I know... Sometimes I forget how awesome I am so I think that should remind me about it. PatiLee (talk) 16:47, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and also! Next time you upload a picture, I think it should be better to erase the dialogue. PatiLee (talk) 11:02, May 11, 2013 (UTC) PFFFF You ARE awesome Pati, deal with it <3 Oh you're right, I'll make sure to! :D Arven92 (talk) 13:59, May 11, 2013 (UTC)Arven92 Delete my face from the gallery ;____; ... please? :3 The really big version :P Oh, and if you don't mind, could you also remove that song I was working on? Adding it was a mistake #Wikia_Noob Randomonium (talk) 08:19, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm... you know what? I think you can delete all of the songs. I sorta want to make a page in the Fan Zone for my tracks, and arrange them according to chapters and stuff XD Could you help me with that? Randomonium (talk) 11:47, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Arven kunt u Kobura van de foto op de hoofdpagina te verwijderen Hij is niet meer in de Dierenriem Demons I have super question: How wide is the Wiki on your monitor? PatiLee (talk) 10:41, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Super question! :D I'm not too sure how to describe it, here's a print-screen of how the Wiki looks on my monitor :D http://sta.sh/01w555fgbzco Arven92 (talk) 14:38, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Arven92 That kinda explain a lot about the placement of the photos... Because you see, the very same page on my monitor looks like this, so sometimes when you place too many photos the page it may end up looking like this. And that looks... Kinda random as far as the layout of the page is concerned. PatiLee (talk) 12:28, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh now I see! Whoa that's a big difference XD Is your monitor very large? Because that looks so much nicer and spatious, the text gets some breathing space. You're right about the photos, they look somewhat tidy on my screen right now, but because yours has different width, they look quite random XD That's quite a fix though O: How do you think we should solve it? :P Arven92 (talk) 16:41, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Arven92 I thought about deleting some photos as a starter. To be honest I just now realized that different people may view the page in a different size, so I just arranged everything according to my monitor so far. But I believe it will be good to just check on the preview how a page would look with different width just to make sure other visitors won't be discouraged by how the Wikia looks. PatiLee (talk) 18:19, August 17, 2014 (UTC) That's a very fair idea, I agree :) Right now that you mentioned it I noticed that you can actually preview the page in different widths XD I didn't know that was possible. Yes, I think it's reasonable to delete some pictures and have the page appear at its best quality in as many widths as possible :) Arven92 (talk) 18:29, August 17, 2014 (UTC)Arven92 Hey do you play Mega Man before?, and what your favorite Bosses or Robot Master and what your favorite weapon in game? Arven92 (talk) 11:32, August 18, 2016 (UTC)Arven92 Never played Mega Man before, sorry. Arven92, please change your profile to "Chakra is currently on it's fifth chapter." Oops, forgot my signature. Pudinu (talk) 14:17, May 20, 2017 (UTC)PudinuPudinu (talk) 14:17, May 20, 2017 (UTC)